


I know we're mates

by Stingray_Sneeze



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_Sneeze/pseuds/Stingray_Sneeze
Summary: Roadhog is Junkrat's friend... Right?





	I know we're mates

Junkrat lay stiffly on the ground, looking up into the endless night sky. He felt blood trickle from his mouth and down his chin. His whole body ached. It ached with a pain he’d never felt before. A pain he couldn’t dust off. A pain which pinned him to the ground, forcing him not to move. He tried to shout. “Roadhog...” His voice came out as a weak whisper, hardly making a sound past the wind. He looked up the building he was shoved off of. It had at the least 4 stories, but Junkrat couldn’t tell from where he was, glued flat to the ground. 

It was an accident, he could swear on it. Roadhog would never push him off a building on purpose. After all they’d been through. After the bond they made. Sure, Junkrat had to admit, he was annoying and loud, but Roadhog was his mate. His only mate… Wasn’t he?

Junkrat’s body pulsated with a spike of pain. He whimpered and looked up to the exact spot he was standing. Roadhog looked over the edge. His dull and expressionless mask taunting Junkrat. He kept hopeful though. He looked down to make sure he was okay, and now he’s coming down to get him. Roadhog’s gonna take him to Mercy. He’ll get all patched up, and then things’ll be just fine. Another scratch to add to his skin. No biggie… 

Junkrat’s vision started to blot out into black. The pain in his body almost numbed itself. He knew he didn’t have much time left if he was going to stay on the ground. He knew he’d… He’d… No. Junkrat corrected his thoughts, Roadhog’ll be here any second now. Junkrat knew it. Even if his heart beat slowly stilled and his vision was nearly black, he knew Roadhog would be there to save him in the nick of time. He’d be okay. He’d make it through. He was a junker after all, just the fact that he got here was spectacular. He couldn’t die now. He wouldn’t. 

 

Roadhog would be there any second. 

 

No doubt about it.


End file.
